Where is that person
by Yat-chan
Summary: About the Sailorstarlights and Princess Kakyuu. R/R onegai ;__;
1. Sorrow

Disclaimer: The Sailorstarlights and company are created by Takeuchi Naoko, owned by TOEI animation and a bunch of other production and distribution companies, and I actually have no legal right to use any of these characters whatsoever. But please don't sue me; I have no money to give you anyway.   
  
In this story I mix around aspects of both the Sailormoon manga and anime. The anime mostly though ^-^. Kakyuu can become sailor kakyuu. And this will eventually turn out to be a Seiya/Kakyuu romance fic. I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review I'd love to hear from you.  
  
_________________________  
  
It was raining again, it had been raining nonstop for the last few days and the young raven-haired idol relished it. It was true he relished it, the gloomy atmosphere that the rain permeated. For it perfectly reflected what it was he was feeling. The sullen atmosphere of the storm saturated the room, the depression seeped in through the closed window, as rain streaked the glass panes, it was almost as if the beads of rain were the unshed tears his soul cried while the minutes he had spent sitting on the satin cushion of the window seat stretched into hours.  
  
It was times like these when he was alone that he would allow his true feelings to seep through. He couldn't.... no he wouldn't let the other two, his teammates, see his turmoil, his fears, or his pain. In truth he didn't want to believe that he felt those emotions. He desperately wanted to believe that they'd find their lost princess and everything would be fine again. He didn't want to believe in the doubts that circled through his mind, but lately it was becoming harder to ignore the ache in his heart. He had to stay together for the other two, if he were to fall apart what would become of their princess? He knew that Taiki and Yaten had their own doubts, though they too tried to hide it.   
  
Seiya stood slowly from his spot on the window seat. It was late, hours past midnight. Yaten and Taiki were asleep most likely. Seiya couldn't be certain, but then again nothing seemed certain anymore. He traced a familiar path through the shadows of the darkened room, his steps falling softly on the dark blue carpet. He stretched out his hands, finding the soft comforter at the foot of the bed, and climbed carefully over the iron worked foot board. His knees sank in to the mattress as he crawled slowly across the bed. He reached the head of the bed, dragging the light covers from the pile at the foot board up to their proper position.  
  
He laid there, on his bed for what seemed like hours. Eyes of the deepest azure staring blankly at the ceiling. Sleep, was an unconditional gift ... he embraced the thought with joy, every night. But for some reason today that gift had been denied to him. Nervously, he rolled around on the bed without even being able to rest with his eyes open. He wondered how much more he would have to endure, as prisoner of this cruel night. Of this cruel life. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he brushed away the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think that way. He wouldn't.  
  
"God bless you, calmed, blank night, for despite your emptiness, I am alive."   
  
Seiya pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed, his blue eyes refocused themselves towards the various objects in his room. Though they were of little interest to him, there was one which stood out above the rest of them. It was an old radio, a thin film of dust covering the top of it. As he stared at it, the raven haired light could almost hear a haunting melody emitting from the object...music which reminded him all too well of the popular "Nagareboshi He". His thoughts slowly drifted to his lost princess as they often did when he was alone, he thought of her often even when he was surrounded by hordes of screaming fans. She was a constant, always some where in his mind.  
  
"Princess…," he whispered softly, the familiar ring of sorrow echoing through his voice.  
  
He had sworn his life to protect his princess, he was bound to her always by unconditional devotion and love ... there was nothing he wouldn't do ... but he had failed. He had failed to protect her. And now she was lost to them ... to him. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had been singing constantly, hoping, praying that their songs would reach their missing princess. That she would return to them. Seiya longed to see her smiling face, to gaze into the depths of her bright, shining scarlet eyes, to hear her gentle voice. He longed just to smell her sweet scent. It was odd, before the attack on Kinmokusei he never thought much of those things. He guessed that he had taken it all for granted, the difference was he had her then, but now Kinmokusei was gone and she was too. Deep down he feared that he'd never see her again, but that was a fear he'd never admit to anyone not even himself.  
  
He pried his eyes open, as hot tears began falling rapidly from the corner of his eyes, and he pulled his arms from beneath the covers, and pressed his palms hard against his eyes. He was too strong for that, to let his fears overrun his life, to let his agony escape his throat ... moments passed and he gently pulled his hands away from his eyes. His gaze fell on his hands, his blue eyes wet with the tears he wouldn't let himself shed.  
  
Seiya pulled the dark blue comforter aside and jumped out of bed, it had become apparent he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night or rather what was left of the night. He stretched, a soft yawn escaping his pale lips. He raised a hand to run through his dark bed-tangled hair. As he turned around he blinked, staring at the clear night sky over Tokyo through his window. The rain had stopped, a part of him was glad, and he wished that his sorrow would stop just as easily as the rain had.  
  
"It's just as well... I can't sleep.." he muttered softly.  
  
Shaking his head of thoughts, Seiya walked to his huge walk-in closet, and folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the closet pensively for something to wear. He finally decided on a comfortable pair of khakis and a white long sleeved shirt. He slipped on his cloths and a pair of white socks and sneakers, then he walked quietly to his private bathroom and flicked on the light switch. He washed his face and brushed his teeth also making sure to fix up his hair. He wore his hair as he always did in a long ponytail tied by an ivory hair tie at the nape of his neck. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses, then he grabbed his black jacket from it's spot on the back of a chair.   
  
He slipped out of the apartment quietly so as not to wake the other two, and soon he was outside. Seiya wandered the streets of Tokyo, breathing the chilly night air slowly in and out of his dry, throat. He kept his head bowed low so that no passerby would recognize him. He knew that with the way he was feeling at that moment he wouldn't be able to deal with anyone especially not a screaming fan. So he just walked in no particular direction, occasionally turning right and left, not really paying attention to where he was headed or what he was passing along the way. It felt good just to walk, to stop thinking, to stop concentrating on anything at all.  
  
Seiya walked on, crossing beneath the yellow light of the street lamps lining the Tokyo sidewalk. The bitter chill of night whispered to him through the shiny fabric of his black jacket, and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He sighed, and he could see his breath beginning to fog as it contacted the cold air, before it was swept away by the light movement of the wind. He passed through the park entrance, and he could see the outlines of late joggers in their sweats and headbands forcing their worries through the soles of their sneakers as their feet pounded on the paved path, and the outlines of lovers sitting beneath the lights at the edge of the fountains. A wry smile formed on his lips at the sight of them, but inside his heart was aching.  
  
He tried to keep another sigh from escaping his lips, he was tired of the ache of loneliness in his heart, tired of seeing those around him embraced by love while he stood alone, and he was tired of reaching out with no one to grasp on to, and no ground beneath his feet. He walked on until he reached a secluded part of the park, and he sat down on a dry park bench, with his arm casually extended over the back of the wooden bench. Piercing blue eyes stared out at the park, his eyes fixed on where the sun had set hours ago.  
  
"Will I ever get to see her again?" Seiya asked the night, his azure gaze glittering with unshed tears he refused to admit were there. "Is she even... Kami-sama, is Kakyuu-hime even alive?"  
  
He leaned against the back of the bench, searching the deep sky for the stars in the night sky. His eyes swept the dark dome above for a shooting star, a wandering star like himself. Every night he did this, religiously. And every night, the same thing. Only stars shining brightly but not a single one flying past. To this park – the same park where the Three Lights had been doing a production shoot, the very first day that Galaxia started her attack on Earth, and the Sailorstarlights had laid eyes on Eternalsailormoon for the very first time.  
  
"Eternalsailormoon... she reminds me of you princess. You both have a similar shine ... so brilliant. But it is you who I want to see Kakyuu-hime, answer us onegai. We need you princess... I need you..." he whispered to the night in earnest.  
  
The raven-haired Light looked at his watch, not even really noticing the time. It was a gesture of nervousness, a mere habit. "She should have answered us by now... We've been here searching for Kami knows how long. Surely she should have heard our song by now. Unless-"  
  
He sighed, not letting himself finish that sentence. But he knew the rest of it all too well. It was a worry that continually plagued him, that thought along with visions of the end of Kinmokusei. He had been forced to leave his world, forced to leave the past behind him. For years they had worked and watched Kinmokusei prosper, only to have it all fall like it had never even existed. Their home was just another dead star floating aimlessly through space, but their princess could change that. If they could just find her, there was still a chance they could rebuild their home and live peacefully with their princess again. Seiya knew it, and he had to believe in that hope. He had too. Seiya raised his eyes to the sky, blinking as he saw a shooting star pass overhead before disappearing from sight. "I don't know what else to do princess. I'll wait. I'll see you again. I..."  
  
He looked down, burying his face in his hands again as his eyes burned, the visions of the last moments of Kinmokusei overwhelming him. His throat tightened, but he was barely able to choke out a whisper. "I have to find you... I'll keep searching. I won't stop until I find you princess..."  
  
  
____________________________  
  
A jumble of sheets clutched tightly, a sea of red hair, the scent of olive blossoms, and a river of tears. All of these things were found in the bed of the Princess of Kinmokusei tonight, just as they were every other night for as long as she could recall. She was by no means awake, Kakyuu was too exhausted from the work she had taken on Earth to stay conscious, but she was lost in her own memories as she slept. The familiar voices and touches of her Starlights, Fighter's gentle whispers, and the horrible sight of death were always present in her mind. Tossing and turning she tried to forget all of it, to lose herself in the depths of the night, but it was not meant to be.   
  
Kakyuu's eyes suddenly shot open, and the weary princess found herself in the confines of her little apartment. The incense she had lit was still burning, and a cool breeze lifted some of the hair from her hot face. Glancing over at the clock, she sighed and fell back onto her pillows as she tried to stay awake. Kakyuu failed miserably after a few minutes of crying a little more, her troubled face became calm as sleep claimed her once again. Something had woken her before...a bad feeling...but she was too tired to want to recognize any danger.  
  
Kakyuu's alarm clock suddenly went off and a familiar song flooded her room. The sound of three familiar voices reached her ears. Kakyuu pulled herself from her world of darkness and frantically looked around her apartment. The princess wiped the tears from her face and pushed herself up from her bed to look out the window as she listened to her Starlights' song.  
  
  
You have always been shinning so brightly,  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star,  
I have been treasuring it. (eternal starlight)  
On that day I could not come and protect you,  
All I did was cry tears of regret,  
There is still pain left in my heart (I can never forget you sweetheart)  
  
Search for your love, the crystal of the universe  
Search for your love, don't cry for me  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact  
I really want to hold you close to me now.  
  
I've always been looking for your sweet smell,  
to convey my voice. (I love you so)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
Our Princess  
Answer me right away (Answer for me)  
Answer me gently (Answer for me)  
  
  
More tears spilled down her face and she lifted her hand to wipe the tears and sleep from her eyes. She wanted desperately to answer them, she wanted to see them again, and she wanted to be near them again. She could hear the earnest in their sweet voices as they sang, but because of Galaxia she couldn't answer them. It would be too dangerous for them and for herself.  
  
"Gomen nasai... my most precious ones. I want to answer you ... demo..." She let the sentence trail off. She had to remain out of sight she couldn't let anyone know she was there. She had to find the light of hope in order to defeat Galaxia. It was the reason she left Kinmokusei and it was the only way. Kakyuu looked back at the clock beside her bed to find she had been asleep for no more than half an hour.   
  
"I can't sleep, and I don't want to sleep any longer." she grumbled as she went into the bathroom. Kakyuu quickly cleaned herself up and slid on a simple red summer dress and a pair of flat black shoes. "I'll go out and get something to eat before I begin to think. It will do me no good to sort through all of these thoughts on an empty stomach and tired mind." she reminded herself as she pulled on her jacket and left the apartment.   
  
A cold burst of air swept her dark red hair about her body the moment Kakyuu set foot outside. She had refrained from wearing her hair in her traditional style so as not to attract attention to herself. Quickly she scurried down the streets of Tokyo it was much colder then she had anticipated but it didn't matter she couldn't go back to her apartment. She needed to be out beneath the stars. Always the stars had been a comfort to her she was lonely but beneath the stars she always felt at home and they would help her to forget her sorrow and her loneliness even if it was for only a little while. Lost in her own turmoil filled thoughts, she didn't even notice as she walked through the park entrance. The same park that Kou Seiya had sought for peace.  
  



	2. Chance Encounters

Disclaimer: The Sailorstarlights and Princess Kakyuu are created by Takeuchi Naoko, owned by TOEI animation and a bunch of other production and distribution companies, and I actually have no legal right to use any of these characters whatsoever. But please don't sue me; I have no money to give you anyway.   
  
In this story I mix around aspects of both the Sailormoon manga and anime. The anime mostly though ^-^. Kakyuu can become Sailor Kakyuu. And this will eventually turn out to be a Seiya/Kakyuu romance fic.   
  
________________________  
  
The room was dark and the stillness of the night rang loudly in his ears. Beyond the loud sound of silence, he could hear the soft sound of his own breathing. Yaten sighed softly, his pillow a little too warm to be comfortable, as he waited impatiently for sleep to claim him. He opened his eyes again, the darkness glaring, and beams of pale moonlight from the otherwise dark night filtered in through the curtains. He caught his breath as a yawn attempted to escape his lips, and his green eyes ached with tiredness. He had been trying to loose his thoughts to the peacefulness of sleep for hours, yet the stubborn gods refused his pleas, torturing him with the painful memories of the past. Memories he wished he could forget because they reminded him all to well of the pain ... and they reminded him of -that- person. Their princess. His princess.  
  
Finally, he slipped from beneath the light covers, his tired muscles aching from the residual energy left from a battle with a hideously human phage they had fought the day before. His days now consisted of being around annoying screaming girls, and fighting. Often times he wanted to be alone but that almost seemed impossible now that the Three Lights were becoming more popular. It was what they needed to do in order to find their Princess it was all absolutely necessary at least that's what the other two, Taiki, and Seiya would often tell him. Still he hated it. For his princess there was absolutely nothing he would not do but it bothered him that in order to find her they had to do all of this.  
  
"Kami-sama.. I wonder if she would even recognizes us in these forms. Maybe she hasn't ... maybe that's why she hasn't appeared.." he whispered.  
  
He hadn't seen her, his princess in so long.. how he missed her. She was the ONLY person, the only one who really understood him. Taiki and Seiya were fine Yaten loved them like sisters or shouldn't it be brothers now? But they didn't really understand him not like she did. In their own ways Yaten knew all three of them loved Princess Kakyuu dearly she loved them too. But because so much time had passed he had begun to wonder whether she was still alive or not. He didn't know what he would do if she was dead. He wasn't sure of how he would react, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it, if she really was. So often times he would sit quietly and try to think of reasons why she hasn't appeared. Anything was better then thinking she was dead.  
  
He softly shook his head of his thoughts as tears welled in his green eyes. Yaten crawled out of bed and quietly walked towards his bedroom door, the carpet soft beneath his bare feet, he opened the door to walk in to the hallway. The hall light was still on, and he walked down the hall as quietly as possible so he would not wake the others. As he neared the living room, however, he could hear the faint sounds of typing. He blinked and peered curiously into the living room his gaze falling on Taiki.  
  
  
___________________   
  
  
The dead, dark hours of night, the time when no distractions come forth, when one can listen and reflect on life, mistakes, successes and failures. A romantic Taiki was not, but behind the facade of constant calm, emotions took poetry as their chosen outlet. He sat alone with a laptop computer on the couch of the apartment he shared with Seiya and Yaten. He had awoken minutes before from a restless sleep when he heard noises in the apartment. It had turned out to be Seiya. Taiki could not help but wonder where his raven haired teammate had wandered off too.   
  
With quick clicking strokes across the keys of his laptop, he was finally expressing the fear held inside, for his princess and his teammates. The frustration of shattered peace, shattered Kinmokusei, a shattered team. They had all been cast asunder. He was with Yaten and Seiya, but their princess? Where could she be?   
  
Taiki glanced up from his typing for a brief moment, sensing the familiar presence of his silver-haired teammate. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked softly.  
  
"Hmn," Yaten nodded as he stepped out from the doorway, an uncertain expression playing on his features. "I didn't mean to interrupt.."  
  
"Your not..." Taiki responded quietly. Yaten lazily plopped down on an arm chair across from the couch Taiki sat in, he nodded again, resting his chin in his hands tiredly. "Will we find her, Taiki?" Yaten asked suddenly. He just wanted to hear Taiki say that they would find their princess, and that everything would be alright. He needed reassurance.  
  
Taiki gingerly pulled down the screen of his laptop, then he set the computer aside on the glass coffee table. "I believe we will that's why we're singing all the time. Surely she'll hear our song and answer us.."  
  
Yaten simply nodded again at his teammates words. Silvery strands of his hair brushed against his green eyes as he bobbed his head and he raised a slender hand to pull the stray strands of hair away from his eyes. Taiki was right. They would find her. They had too.  
  
__________________________  
  
  
Near the same park Seiya and Kakyuu were at, Sailorironmouse stepped inside of a phone booth disappearing in a flash of light. She had been certain that she had found a real star seed but alas it had been another blank. She knew that Galaxia would not be pleased in the least.  
  
A petite black haired, green eyed woman, Karui Suzuki, stood motionless in a secluded part of the park. Her eyes dark and empty.. it was as if she was missing something and she was, her star seed had been taken moments before. Black ribbons erupted from the floor and engulfed Karui's prone body. The ribbons burst, revealing an orange petal-headed, white-skinned, black-eyed creature wearing a tight orange body suit and frilly green tutu, ankle length boots, and, of course, a green sailor collar.  
  
"Sailor Flower!" shouted the newly created phage. It's gaze fell on those within the park that laid across the street. Couples walked hand in hand, a few joggers ran under the dim light of the Tokyo street lights. The phage wrinkled it's nose up in distaste. Moments later all hell broke loose.  
  
_________________________  
  
The gathering of power attracted Seiya's attention away from his turmoil filled thoughts. "Kami-sama," he hissed. He stood quickly from his seat on the wooden park bench and turned, his blue eyes searching for the source of the power. He didn't have to search long.. screams of terror could be heard in the distance. The screams caused a chill to run down Seiya's spine. During the months he had been on Earth, running away from himself, trying to find his way and getting more and more lost. Feeling that although his body was still palpable, he might as well have disappeared from the surface of the Earth.   
  
The screams seemed to call him to duty, a duty abandoned in the attempt of escape to a new horizon. Cautiously, and unadverted by anyone, thanks to the extremely plain clothes he wore, he walked, running to where his ears lead him. His eyes were suddenly lit with a glint of that long lost enthusiasm which used to light his eyes and his days not too long ago... Still feeling his heart pressed, he smiled, and looked for a more or less private place. Whatever the cause of the screams ... Sailor Starfighter would find it.  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the winged star-shaped brooch. The winged headset appeared on his right ear. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" he yelled. Seiya pressed his hand to his forehead, the shine of the henshin filling his body. He tried to keep the henshin as quiet and dulled as possible so the shimmer wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.   
  
Ready to face the enemy, or so she thought, Sailor Starfighter ran towards where all of the commotion was coming from, but just as she was about to make her entrance and directly confront the phage, she stopped. Deciding that she would miss a great opportunity if she opened her mouth.  
  
Covered by the shadow of a thick tree, she felt a knot in her throat at the sight of so much horror around her. This world she was standing on, was not her planet. But she was not a cold statue made of stone.   
  
_________________________________  
  
Kakyuu brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself as a sort of shield from the cold. She wandered aimlessly through the park her eyes fixed on the twinkling stars overhead. She was startled out of her dazed like state by the screams she heard close by. Very close by. As she turned in the direction of the screams, a familiar sensation pricked at the back of her mind and she froze in place. "No...I have only felt a presence like that when Kinmokusei was in danger." she whispered.  
  
Kakyuu shut her eyes as she prepared to do something she hadn't done in a very long time, and once she had cleared her mind, she raised her hand in the air. "Kinmoku Star Power Make-UP!" she shouted as olive flowers and red ribbons engulfed her body. A rush of power ran through her veins, and Sailor Kakyuu stood clutching a familiar branch of olive flowers in her hands. "Time to go meet a new challenge, prepare yourself Kakyuu." she whispered into the empty air around her before sprinting towards where the screams were coming from.  
  
A trail of smoke caught her eye after a few moments, and she quickly figured out where it was coming from. As she approached the place where the phage stood, it was chaos, something the city had known all too well since Galaxia's coming. A few people lay on the ground, either unconscious, wounded, or fainted from terror. Sailor Flower stood in the center, looking about with buglike eyes, perhaps considering who else to attack. A large tree burned merrily nearby, threatening to fall either on the street or on the victims already down.   
  
On the other side of the park from where Sailorkakyuu stood, Starfighter also noticed the tree that threatened to fall on the innocent people littering the ground. At that moment, she would not waste her precious moments of lurking, trying to figure out what she should do. She should simply kill the phage and get it over with. After all that was her way of fighting, then again it was still killing wasn't it? And though she was doing it for 'the greater good' that still did not make it right did it? Without her Princess there she wouldn't be able to heal the phage, she didn't have that kind of power. She had to stop it from harming innocents she had too. A soft sigh escaped her lips.   
  
"Kami.. what shall I do?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Starfighter wondered how much longer she would be able to stay impassible. "I should just kill it, until I can find Kakyuu-Hime. It is my duty.. isn't it?"  
  
Starfighter was so lost in her own turmoil filled thoughts that she did not yet notice when the phage spotted her. It turned to Starfighter and hissed, exposing a mouth full of wickedly sharp teeth. Lumbering about to face her, it's insectlike eyes focused, the phage soon began its charge at Starfighter with an angered roar.  
  
Sailor Kakyuu came to a sudden halt in the shade of the trees across from a familiar figure. "It couldn't be, could it?"  
  
Hope welled up within her, and Kakyuu was about to go over to Fighter when she caught a glimpse of the phage headed Fighter's way. The feeling that had brought her to the park came back strongly, and dread hit her as she saw the phage inch dangerously close to Fighter.  
  
"'No..." She broke out into a run towards the unsuspecting Starfighter in the line of fire, and finally out of desperation shouted, "FIGHTER! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
She hastily pulled out a hand of cards, and with out hesitation threw them at the flower phage. "Give me the power to help her..." Kakyuu begged.  
  
"Starlights Royal Straight Flush!" the Kinmoku Senshi cried out as a burst of energy sent a stream of cards at the phage hoping it would stop the creature from harming Fighter. "Please, I just can't see her hurt again..." Kakyuu whispered in desperation.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime!" Fighter cried out in shock. The sudden attack, the even more sudden appearance of her princess ... but there was no time for that now. Kakyuu-hime's warning echoed through her ears, spurring her to move, not think for a change. Fighter dived out of the phage's way. There was a reason to live, and she was trying to protect her. Fighter would not let her Princess' actions be in vain.   
  
The sharp edged cards lodged themselves onto the phage, the creature stopped dead in it's tracks and screeched, a horrible sound. The two Kinmokusei senshi hardly heard the sound, however. Eyes of the deepest azure, and scarlet were locked on each other. It appeared Fighter had finally been reunited with her lost Princess....  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Gomen nasai minna-san! I didn't mean to take so long with this next chapter but I really hope you enjoyed it. Read and review onegai! The story isn't over yet, so if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen. Feel free to email me. Arigato to all of those people who've taken the time to read this! ^_^ Bai Bai 


	3. Starlight Reunions

  
Yay, I've finally finished chapter three! ^-^; Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I'm in the middle of three other fanfics and I felt pressured to get this done.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Starlights or Princess Kakyuu  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
The phage staggered to it's feet, droplets of ruby red blood escaped from it's wounds, where the sharp-edged cards had cut into it, splashing to the pavement below. Releasing a soft hiss, of both pain and fury from it's lips the phage's dark eyes darted around in search of it's assailant. One emaciated hand rose, extending before the phage and out to SailorKakyuu. Raw black energy lashed out from the flower phage's hand, extending in a hungry spiral towards the Kinmokusei no Hime.  
  
Starfighter's azure eyes widened as she saw the attack lashing out towards her Princess. "Star Serious Laser!" she cried, the bright flash of the laser beam blinding everyone around her for a few brief moments. More then enough time for her. She crossed the area that separated her from Kakyuu, and knocked her gently to one side before any harm could come to her. As the blue white glow flickered away, Fighter stood in front of her Princess protectively.  
  
She sighed softly as she held up her leather-gloved hand, energy started to gather in her palm. This was how she was used to fighting, she quietly reminded herself. Starfighter shrugged off any of the doubts she had earlier about destroying the phage. It had been this creature in fact who had just tried to attack her Princess. That was something Fighter couldn't forgive. If she had not gotten to her Princess in time what would have happened? It was something Fighter wished not to think about. No, no guilt should be present for harming this creature. "Star Serious Las-"  
  
Fighter blinked in surprise when she felt Kakyuu's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, her eyes once again meeting with the gentle gaze of her princess. "Fighter..." Kakyuu whispered softly. "Onegai.. Stop using violence. There have already been too many deaths.." she trailed off, and her gaze moved from Fighter to the phage. Starfighter nodded to her Princess feeling a pang of guilt in her chest for even considering what she had been about to do. She lowered her arm, and the energy she had collected dissipated from her hand as it never had the chance to fully be concentrated and thrown.   
  
Kakyuu smiled softly at Fighter before she returned her full attention to the phage. She raised both of her slender arms and cupped her hands in front of her chest. Light of a blinding white began to shine from between her fingers, the illumination of purity, and a boundless love. Kakyuu's attentions fell from the phage to the star within her cupped fingers. Laying a soft kiss to it, she spread wide her arms. The original star doubled, tripled, quadrupled, in size. She then touched her fingertips to her rose-colored lips as if to blow a kiss, and the star went soaring towards the fallen phage, the flower reappeared a top the creature's head it's star seed settled within the flower before both disappeared.  
  
Fighter watched in awe as her princess healed the phage. It was a power she had felt before, though not as concentrated this time. Kakyuu's power had always surprised her, and it surprised her still. She smiled lightly, despite her current situation. She was content to have Kakyuu back with her but ridiculous as it was part of her was expecting her Princess to simply vanish again. Having Kakyuu back seemed almost to good to be true and Fighter found it hard to believe that the fates would be so kind. But still she watched ... her azure gaze never leaving her crimson-haired princess for fear she'd disappear again.  
  
Moments later Karui Suzuki was groggily sitting upright, she glanced around as disorientation hit her. "Nani.. where am I?" She asked the empty air around her. The two senshi were already gone.  
  
Hidden by a myriad of large, leafy trees, Fighter and Kakyuu stood some feet apart silently staring at each other. Neither knowing quite what to say. Kakyuu clasped her tense hands in front of her feeling nervous under Fighter's intense azure gaze.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime?" Fighter sputtered out after a long moment, not believing her eyes. Kakyuu stepped away from the shadowy trees, into the pale glow of the moonlight, where Fighter could see her clearly. She wanted to erase the disbelief from Fighter's face; she knew the loneliness and doubt all too well, the pain of losing everything one cared about in the horrors of war. "It's me Fighter..."she replied, her gentle voice barely rising above a whisper.  
  
Still feeling as if she was in a dream, Fighter took a few steps forward and reached out a slender, leather-gloved hand to touch Kakyuu's arm. She had to be sure that what stood in front of her was not simply an illusion, but that it was real flesh and blood. As her fingers wrapped around a solid substance, the raven-haired Starlight knew that what Kakyuu said was true. It really was her ... she was really there, standing right in front of her. After all of the pain and suffering .. the separation from one of the only people she had ever loved ... she was finally reunited with her princess.  
  
The shooting star she had seen earlier that night must have been a sign...one of which told her that she would no longer need to search the skies anymore. Finally, her princess was here...and she was safe. For the first time in months Fighter relaxed and forgot about Galaxia, destroyed Kinmokusei, and the war raging on around them. She reached out, and wrapped her arms around Kakyuu's neck, burying her face in the shorter woman's shoulder. Kakyuu returned the embrace, rubbing Fighter's back comfortingly.  
  
At that moment, a million questions surfaced; Fighter wanted to ask Kakyuu how she was, why had she left Kinmokusei on her own, how long had she been on Earth, what had she been doing, why hadn't she answered their song ... but Fighter just held on tighter. "Are you injured, princess?" she murmured softly, her words muffled by Kakyuu's skin.   
  
Kakyuu smiled and slowly drew back from the embrace to look Fighter in the eyes. She reached up and gently touched Fighter's face, keeping one arm around her in a loose hug. "No, I'll be fine, I just need some rest. Healing the phage drained me considerably ... perhaps because I hadn't done it in so long ... but it doesn't matter now. I'm glad to see you are all right, I was very worried about you, Healer, and Maker. I didn't want to lose you again..." she paused for a moment and composed herself. "How are the others doing?" she inquired.  
  
Fighter smiled broadly at her princess's words and she caught Kakyuu's hand between hers, and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "As well as can be expected.. but they'll be so happy once they see you again."   
  
A gentle smile passed over Kakyuu's lips and she blushed when Fighter kissed her palm. "That is good to know .. " she replied softly. A smile came to Fighter's face, probably the biggest smile since she had left Kinmokusei. The Princess was blushing, and she had made her smile with that silly, little detail... *I need your smile princess, like the plants need the sun, to keep me alive...*  
  
Overwhelmed by an infinite happiness, Fighter wondered if she was ever right having had so many doubts... She wanted to think that she had always known that she would be reunited with her Princess... In the end, she supposed it did not matter. "We should go see Healer and Maker, ne?"  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Yes, let's go...."  
  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
The two Lights sat in mutual silence, Taiki sat comfortably on the plush dark blue couch.. his violet eyes transfixed on the crisp pages of a thick book of poetry. Yaten was perched on a matching dark blue arm chair, his hands folded beneath his chin as he silently observed his auburn-haired teammate. A rather bored expression played on his features and finally after a long moment of silence he sighed.  
  
"This is dull." Yaten stated flatly as he leaned back against the back of the arm chair, still peering at the other Light. Taiki only arched a thin eyebrow in acknowledgment to Yaten's words, and he tried to suppress the amused smile that tugged at his lips. Yaten leaned forward, slightly annoyed, his slender hand reached out to snatch the book from Taiki's grasp.   
  
A swat was sent towards Yaten, and Taiki shifted in his seat so that Yaten would not be able to reach the book in his hand. "Yaten, do you mind?" Taiki said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
A light smile touched Yaten's lips and he biidahed in response to the swat. Taiki shook his head softly and resumed his reading. After a moment Yaten climbed off of the chair and walked towards a large window seat and sat, leaning his head back against the wall as he stared out at the dark night sky, deep violet clouds covering the twinkling silver light of the stars. And it all came to him again, the memories, echoes of the past that had burned into his mind, as he cast his thoughts to the stars ... and then he smelled it. The very faint scent of olives and then a warm wash of red energy flowed by him, detectable to him, and him alone. He turned his head as he heard the apartment door opening, and his eyes widened. There stood Seiya and right beside him ... was Kakyuu.   
  
Yaten's face paled, and he blinked in utter disbelief. "P-princess?" He stuttered. Just the sight of her, almost sent him tumbling out of his seat and sprawling to the ground.  
  
A sharp gasp of surprise escaped Taiki's lips and he stood from his seat, the book he had been reading fell face up on the floor, laying open several pages back from where   
he'd been. He couldn't manage to speak at all.   
  
"Taiki... Yaten.." Kakyuu said softly, attempting to keep her voice from breaking. Seiya stood behind her, a slight smile upon his face. Both he and Kakyuu had unhenshined on their walk back from the park.   
  
"Princess..." Yaten whispered, and he took a few uneven steps forward his arms moving to wrap the woman in a tight embrace, she was the most beautiful sight he could have ever seen. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again..." His voice was choked and hoarse as he bowed his head on the woman's shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of their home planet. Kakyuu reached up wrapping an arm tight around Yaten then holding out the other for Taiki. Taiki moved towards his princess and leaned forward joining the hug. There was a long moment of silence and Seiya was the first to break it.  
  
"This is the way it should be ... together, close, looking after our Princess, offering her protection ... and offering each other true friendship." Seiya said softly. He still had trouble believing that, Kakyuu was truly there with them it was almost like a dream... "The most solid family. Together we make ourselves stronger. And I hope this time nothing can dissolve our bond. If so ... nothing can come against us and win. Nothing."   
  
Seiya moved forward and deposited a soft kiss on Kakyuu's forehead, and in an impulse, threw his arms around his two friends. Wandering stars, fighting against the darkness... They had finally found their hope.   
  
Kakyuu accepted the warmth that came with being around her three friends and her soft smile never left her lips. She was happy to be able to be so close to them, and she was happy that her team was whole again.   
  
But in the back of her mind played darker images. In her heart she did not believe Seiya, for they could only do so much. She was more than aware of how dangerous Galaxia was. And she still needed to find the Light of hope...  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
Sailorgalaxia stood in front of an orb of light, a small sphere of pure light that shone brighter than all the rest that surrounded her. She was standing alone, suspended in midair, covered by a silver mist. Tiny sparkles of stars glinted and twinkled around her. Mysterious clouds of red, purple and blue gases swirled, inverted, and exploded occasionally, signaling the birth and death of many systems and galaxies throughout the universe. Time and time again, shooting stars streaked through the otherworldly atmosphere, above Galaxia's head and below her feet.  
  
There was suddenly a small ripple of energy, one that should not have appeared. The Golden Queen turned. Her ruby eyes narrowing slightly. "Impossible... Was that indeed the power of the one who could oppose me? Coming from that rural planet?"  
  
For the first time since the entire interchange of energy, she glanced away from where the ripple had occurred. And for the first time since she could recall a hint of uncertainty shown in her eyes, uncharacteristic but present. If what she had felt was indeed the power of the dainty olive princess then Galaxia would see to it personally that she was crushed. Her gold tainted lips curled into a cruel smile. "There is no place for you to run to this time.. Kinmokusei no Hime. I do think I'll enjoy taking your starseed." Her cold voice reverberated around her through the vast emptiness and she simply stared ahead, her eyes transfixed on the blue planet, Earth.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
This may be the end of "Where is that person" I'm not sure though. Your probably thinking this is a cop-out ending and i suppose it is. But please keep in mind that this might not be the end. o.O; Does that make any sense? Anyway, I may add more chapters and go more in depth with Kakyuu and Seiya's relationship. Actually I'm in the midst of writing another short Kakyuu/Seiya fic. I should be posting that up some time this week. Well, whether this is the end or not thanks so much for reading this. ^^;;  
  



End file.
